Philosopher's Stone
The Philosopher's Stone is an alchemical element present in the Valkyrie Profile series. Lezard Valeth, a young mage discovered and used this stone to achieve his purposes. It is present in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The discovery of this substance is the ultimate quest of all alchemists. Although just one aspect of the stone, all the world's knowledge would be present. The cover was damaged during the transfer of magic, the analysis is very difficult. According to Lezard the philosopher's stone would be a dictionary, which would include 10 billion knowledge. History In the Valkyrie Profile series, the Philosopher's Stone is little mentioned, but it has a major role in the first two games. It also seems to be the source of in-depth knowledge and is forbidden to humans. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lezard Valeth is a brilliant mage at the University of Flenceburg, where he studied. However, Lorenta, his teacher, expelled him for unknown reasons, possibly because of his ambitions or interests in the forbidden magic, specifically necromancy. So Lezard no longer had access to the Laboratory of the University and was forced to continue his research with very limited resources. Shortly after, he discovers a particular source substance inaccessible to ordinary mortals, a strange crystal stone, the Philosopher's Stone. Before he could reach his discovery, a voice was heard "What purports to be Everything is lie." This warning does not change much for the optical Lezard: acquire familiarized gods forbidden to humans. This stone has allowed him to learn the secret of the runes and powerful and forgotten spells but also the structure of the worlds of Yggdrasil . Other than this knowledge, it takes knowledge of many hidden secrets Aesir gods. They discover the close relationship between the Aesir the Wood Elves to the spirits that may be considered as one and only one race. He then asked if a human Midgard can unite with elf. Their child would mix the strengths of both races forever for elves, and increase its power to humans. He then discovers that Odin is the fruit of this union; he is a Half - Elf . After this revelation, Lezard is interested in the past of the Aesir on Midgard interventions. Using the stone he learns that Valkyries are not only responsible for collecting Einherjar to Asgard as evidenced by the destruction of Dipan by Hrist in 941C.C but that Silmeria, one of the three Valkyries rebelled against Odin and had links with Brahms, lords of ghosts . The Necromancer also discovers that the head of Mimir has accused Odin Ragnarok was close and another valkyrie come on Midgard. Lezard is very curious towards the goddess. To meet with the valkyrie, Lezard develops an ingenious plan . He sent his former teacher, Lorenta at the top of the tower by controlling the body of a cat. The director sees her husband agonize between , it told him to leave because the sorcerer gave him a strange substance ( powder Ghoul ) . Lorenta and refuses to let him " I love you " before it transforms into ghoul and kill his wife. Lenneth intervenes then kills the demon crop and soul Lorenta . It was a way to attract Lenneth into his trap . Moreover, Lezard attended the scene where the ghoul broke the shot Lorenta through a crystal ball and laughs . When he sees , the valkyrie the silver hair , he is stunned by her divine beauty and icy . With his knowledge of runes, Lezard has built a huge and labyrinthine tower near the kingdom of Flenceburg and the Wood Spirits, between mages and elves. With such power , Lezard wants to submit to reality. He began to conduct multiple experiments heretics removing elves to make homunculi . This research beyond understanding, his research concluded with a victory : the creation of a half- human, half - elven homunculus . It is not clear when he perceives Lenneth for the first time , it had to be an accident. Lenneth unconscious intensions Lezard takes care to fulfill its mission given by Odin collect Einherjar but beat powerful ghosts. It is up to challenge their lord, Brahms and sees her sister Silmeria captive in a crystal . Brahms him some hints about his past , but it does not remember anything and fight. Meanwhile, Plan a meeting with Lezard Lenneth . After eliminating the indirect teacher Lezard prepares to host the valkyrie in its gloomy turn. When it reaches room, the Necromancer makes it a great declaration of love and it shows that the homunculus is made in his image . He then asked him to become human . Lenneth gets angry by this human arrogance and folly refuses his proposal and challenges . Lizard fled and valkyrie the opportunity to destroy the homunculus reserve except a girl with silver hair . Ending A: Lezard would achieve immortality , not to humans. But he had to live forever paradoxical sacrifice, give death before materialize in the real world. Give up Lezard was his body. Philosopher's Stone described the process. When the potion of eternity took a black hue, he drank, but he died and reborn without time limits. In this form so he could help his heretical love, Lenneth . Death of Lorenta caused great excitement in Flenceburg . Except for Mystina a student and former classmate Lezard , though it was the favorite pupil of the late director . It seeps into the tower of Lezard astral form and is impressed by the knowledge of runes Necromancer that the building structure . Arrival in the homunculus reserve it finds that the place has been damaged and taking with it the last remaining homunculus to study . Valeth confirming this flight goes to the chamber Mystina and asks him to surrender. Mystina agrees to give him in return if he provides information on Bifrost and Yggdrasil to contemplate the top of the World Tree and acquire familiarized runes. Lizard agrees and reveals his intentions to become a god announcing his ambition to fight the Aesir Gods using a lot of souls and transfer homunculi . Lezard however cunning and worries that Mystina know his plans. When it goes astral form in the Wood Spirits , the wizard casts a spell of frost around the cabin and transfusion and kills outright Mystina . Lenneth harvest his soul and that of Lucian , a thief Gerabellum . The latter sees the valkyrie, his first love, Platina died there several years. He falls in love with the goddess but this love can not exist according to the laws of God . He then talks to Loki tells him that Platina is the human incarnation of Lenenth and that it has lost his memory during his awakening. Lucian is desperate to return her memories and Loki advised him to go to the Water Mirror . Once in the room , Loki turns from Lucian , the last by - the valkyrie . Lenneth outraged at the use of this artifact puisssant Odin and Freya use to carry and fight with Lucian . It is then killed by Loki dérole the Dragon Orb and accuses the Einherjar of stealing . It is from this point that the predictions of Lezard become blurred . At the end A, Loki causes Ragnarok using the power of the Dragon Orb. The worlds are destroyed and its inhabitants killed instantly. Lenneth hearing the lost souls of Midgard is the Lord of Creation and regenerates Yggdrasil. The worlds are restored and their inhabitants. Except that some people have resisted Ragnarok: Brahms Lord of Ghosts, Hel, but Lezard Valeth using the powers of the philosopher's stone. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Attention Spoiler! Lezard , aiming to get "Goddess" , Lenneth , performs a more complex level. With his acquired knowledge, he teleports in the Time Machine Dipan and lands 941C.C , when the game In Chapter 4 captures Silmeria and fled . In the next chapter , Lezard out of nowhere and it defies Odin beats very soon . It absorbs powers and escapes again. Very quickly undo the lord of the gods heard throughout Asgard. During the meeting with Arngrim , Alicia and Rufus while looking at the Hall of Valhalla , one of the team agrees and tries to put an end to fears about the mage . Upon arrival at the Water Mirror , Hrist appears and reinforces doubts about Lezard . Divine technique used by Lezard Valeth when fighting against Odin can not be used by humans unless you have the power and science. Power being Silmeria and science , knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone. Using the Research Dipan , he designed a new world outside of Yggdrasil where he became a kind of God. At the end of the final battle , Lezard dies, and knowledge of stone and disappear . Trivia In urban legends, The Philosopher's Stone is a hypothetical alchemical substance. The alchemists attributed to the philosopher's stone three essential properties: change base metals into silver or gold; cure diseases and prolong human life beyond its natural limits life. See also: *Lezard Category:Magic